Hogwart Days
by amylee1212
Summary: Albus Severus Potter and his best friend and cousin Rose Weasley are starting their first year of Hogwarts together. Already they have their cousins who have set high standards for them and before them their parents. They make new friends, possible enemies, and love interests too. But things get confusing for Albus when he realises that he has been lied to for most of his life.


My second fanfic! And this time I'm trying for a long story... Please bear with the awkward sentences and the maybe sometimes boring plot. I'll try my best to work on it as much as I can! But I am in my last year of high school and I have to make my studies my priority for now.  
Please review, please follow, I promise not to disappoint you!

I started on this ages ago... And people might not like how I put all the Weasleys in Gryffindor... But at the time I liked the idea of having everyone in one house.

Anyways, here's Hogwart Days...

Enjoy!

Amy xx

..~..~..~..

Albus Severus Potter looked out the window until he could see no more of his parents. He sighed into his seat and looked around his compartment. Rose Weasley was sitting opposite him reading, Hogwarts: A History and his brother, James Sirius Potter, was sitting next to him playing Exploding Snap with his best friends, Sean Finnigan and Matthew Thomas. Every now and then Prefects peered through the door and shook their head in disapproval when they saw his brother and his friends. After what seemed hours, Victoire Weasley glided into their compartment.

"Vickie!" squealed Rose.

Albus had to admit, the empty pit feeling he had in his stomach disappeared when he saw his cousin.

"Rosie and Al" Victoire said fondly as she gave them a hug, she turned her head towards James' direction and put her hands on her hips, Mrs Weasley style. "James Sirius Potter, Matthew Dean Thomas and Sean Riley Finnigan, as a former Gryffindor Prefect and current Head Girl I certainly don't want to confiscate those cards, and you three should know well that Exploding Snap was banned after what happened in the train last year." She paused to see their reaction, "and James Potter, don't give me excuses to kick you out of the Gryffindor Quidditch team or to write a long letter to your parents and grandmother." She said all of this in such a way it reminded Albus of his least favourite uncle, Uncle Percy. Yet, he couldn't stop himself from laughing as he saw his brother's face twist into a horrified expression at the last part.

"Vic, calm down, we were just having some fun." James spluttered.

"Sorry Victoire" mumbled Sean.

"Uhh yeah, sorry" said Matthew looking abashed.

Albus and Rose didn't know what to do and felt like they were intruding, so Rose went back to reading her book and Albus looked out the window studying the fields and mountains.

After a while he heard shuffling and he saw Matthew and Sean standing up.

"Hey James, we're going to go find Monica and Shaya, they said they'll buy us lunch! See you later!" Michael and Sean left the compartment leaving the four cousins.

Albus thought about who Shaya and Monica were, and remembered that they were Sean and Michael's older sisters in Fourth Year. In Gryffindor. He continued thinking about all the people he knew in the school and felt a bit better. There were all his cousins and their friends, there was no way he would be lonely he thought.

"Unless you're put in Slytherin." a small part of him thought.

"No!" argued Albus, "my whole family was put into Gryffindor, how different can I be?"

"Slytherin is perfect for you, you're cunning and ambitious; I cannot wait to see you there."

"I SAID NO!" Albus shouted a bit too loud.

He realised that all of his Weasley cousins were in the compartment and flushed.

"When did they all get here?" he wondered.

"Al, Al, Al!" said his cousin Fred Weasley, giving him a hug.

Molly Weasley barely looked up her book and said "Good to see that you're awake, Albus." She always used his full name which bothered him. Albus sounded so… Old.

"Don't mind Molly" Lucy Weasley said ruffling his hair, "She's all miffed because we forced her to come here from her Prefect compartment."

Roxanne Weasley rose from her seat and gave Albus a hug, "I know you're worried about the sorting, but don't listen to what James says" she whispered firmly. Albus wondered how she knew, but didn't question it, she was Uncle George's daughter after all; she probably learnt all sorts of tricks from him.

"Oh Albus, I can't believe you're finally going to Hogwarts!" gushed Dominique Weasley.

"I can," Louis Weasley said grinning, "Welcome to the big kid's club kid." He said as ruffled his hair.

All of his cousins were cramped in the small compartment, but it felt like he was at the Burrow again his worried were forgotten for now.

"Now that Al is awake" Victoire winked, "let's get the party started?" As she said these words the trolley woman walked pass.

"Anything from the trolley kids?" she asked them.

Grinning widely, all the Weasleys, but Rose, and James took out 5 Galleons each and bought practically everything from the trolley.

Albus was awed. 40 Galleons was more money than he got in a month! They had everything from Bertie Botts Every-Flavoured Beans to Chocolate Frogs to Pumpkin Pastes. He had never seen so much junk food in one place and it was disappearing fast. Not wanting to be left out, he started consuming the food.

"A toast to Al and Rosie: two future Gryffindors!" Fred shouted raising his pumpkin juice.

"Al and Rosie!" they all echoed raising their cups.

The sick feeling returned once again. But he enjoyed the rest of the train ride with his cousins, talking and eating. Albus looked out the window and he realised that there were no longer mountains and fields but a dark forest instead.

"Come on Al," James said tugging his brother, "the girls went to the next compartment to get changed, we should hurry too."

Albus looked around in his bag looking for his crisp new Hogwarts robes. He was so nervous he couldn't even tie his tie properly. He looked around the compartment for help and Louis came to the rescue.

"Don't fret too much Al. You're a Gryffindor." Louis said to him as he tied Albus' tie.

The train came to a screeching stop and everyone grabbed their personal belongings and walked out the train.

Rosie walked out and saw Albus in a distance, looking towards where James was. She barely heard what James said to Albus as he was running towards his friends. It sounded something like "See you in the castle Al!"

She waved at Albus as he looked around, they knew no other First Years and stuck together, not knowing what to do or what to expect next.

"All first 'ears to the boats!" roared Hagrid.

Albus and Rose shuffled towards the boats and sat with two other people. One was a pretty Asian girl and the other was a scrawny boy with platinum blonde hair.

"That's the boy that my Daddy told me not to get too close with." whispered she whispered to Albus.

They looked at the boy again, he didn't look much, but he looked like he didn't know how to smile, there was a permanent smirk on his face.

"Hi, I'm Luey Choi" the Asian girl held out a hand.

"Albus Potter, but they call me Al" he said shaking her hand, Rosie couldn't help but notice that they shook hands for a bit too long and Al was staring at the girl.

Shaking her head, Rose shook her hand and said "Rose Weasley, nice to meet you Luey."

Luey's eyes widened and looked at Albus. She looked like she was about to say something but she was interrupted by a snort from the blond boy. They all turned their heads to his direction, Rose wished she could slap the smirk off his face, but she resisted the urge.

"A Potter and a Weasel" he smirked, he looked at Luey, studying her, "Asian, you must be related to Chang." He snorted again.

Both Luey and Al looked like they were about to say something back, but Hagrid shouted, "First 'ears! We are at the castle, I'll hand you over to Professor Wescott who will take you from there."

The boats stopped with a bump and Rose couldn't help but admire the castle. She had read hundred of books about the castle, and her cousins had described every inch of it, but it still amazed her. It was beautiful.

Professor Wescott looked at the thirty or so other First Years and told them about the Sorting Ceremony. Rosie already knew about this and wanted to get sorted quickly. She was distracted, looking at the moving pictures when Albus gave her a slight nudge, telling her they were going into the Great Hall.

As they entered the place, there were gasps and sighs; it was more beautiful than what the books said.

Professor Wescott pulled out a piece of parchment and started reading out names.

"Abbott, Daniel!"

A hat was dropped onto Daniel Abbott's head.

Rosie groaned to herself. If it was in alphabetical order, she would be one of the last people, the worst thing about being a Weasley.

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left cheered and clapped as Daniel Abbott went to join them. Rosie started thinking about her sorting, what house she would be put in, hopefully Gryffindor she thought.

"Choi, Luey!"

Rosie looked up and smiled at her new friend. She watched the hat dropped onto her head and it stayed there for a few minutes.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Luey whipped off the hat and joined the cheering people on the far left. She looked back at Rosie and smiled.

The sorting continued and Rosie started getting restless.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!"

Albus watched the blond boy walk towards the chair. As soon as the hat touched his head it screamed,

"SLYTHERIN!"

Albus looked around and saw that there were only about ten people left.

"Potter, Albus!"

Albus had to drag his legs to the chair and the hat fell over his eyes. He heard the voice that his brother and cousins couldn't describe.

"Nice, very nice." The voice said in his ear, "You have a mind like your father, but I still see the Weasley in it. Although, you have something different, you secretly want to be better than your brother in everything, you have ambition my boy and with that Slytherin would be perfect for you."

"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin."Albus whispered.

"Not Slytherin, eh?" the hat said, "you are very much like your father; he too didn't want to be in Slytherin when he was here 25 years ago. Well, since you're so against it – better be GRYFFINDOR!

The hat shouted the last word and Albus gratefully slid off the chair. He saw his cousins cheering from the far left; even Luey was shouting and making room for him. Albus looked back and gave a thumbs-up to Rose as he cheerfully walked towards his family. They all waited for Rose to be sorted.

"Weasley, Rose!"

Rose walk towards Professor Wescott with a self assured smile. Eagerly, she jammed the hat on her head and waited for the voice.

"My, my, my, we have another Weasley on our hands" the hat mused.

"I might be a Weasley, but I'm a Granger too!" she thought back.

"Ohh? This one has a bit of spike, looks like Slytherin would be suitable for you. But you are also smart; Ravenclaw can probably make the best of you. Yet, you secretly want to be better than what your mother was, she was of course the brightest witch of her age, and you want to do better. You don't want to just live as Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger's daughter. This takes much courage my child. You strive to be different, but you're still loyal to your family, you should be a, RAVEN- just joking, GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat shouted the last part and she saw her whole family jumping up and down. There were lots of hugs and cheers, Rose placed herself in between Albus and Luey and looked up at the last person being sorted into Hufflepuff. As the Headmistress stood up, she had a gleam in her eyes as she looked down fondly at the Gryffindors, her old house.

"Welcome new students! Welcome back old students! Before we do anything else please tuck in!"

Rose looked around and was astonished. The plates were filled with food. There was so much!

"Don't eat too much little First Years" Fred said, "We're having a party in the common room later! Don't tell Molly!" he whispered the last part nodding towards their cousin.

Luey giggled, "Anyways, Al, are you by any chance related to _THE _Harry Potter?"

"Uh, yeah, he's my dad" Albus said wondering how she knew his name.

"OH WOW! _THE HARRY POTTER_? My mum would be amazed that I met you, they were friends at school. My mother was in the year above your father but in Ravenclaw." She said as she helped herself to some chicken, "she told me so many stories about your father before and during the war. You must be extremely proud of him."

Albus and Rose looked at each other; they had no idea what Luey was talking about. Proud? His father? War? This was something he had never heard of before. He knew that there was a war nineteen years ago but his father had said he played only a small role and fought along with his uncles, aunts and Teddy's parents. Was that something to be proud of? Confused, Albus mentally made a note to ask his father about it in his first letter; he wanted an explanation about this.

After dinner, they followed Victoire to the common room and got themselves sorted out in their room. The people in Albus' room were all silent, nothing like his times at the Burrow. He thought Rose lucky as she had a friend, Luey, unlike him.

"Hey, my name's Christopher Wood. Call me Chris." A lanky boy with messy hair stuck out his hand.

"Al. Albus Potter." He murmured.

"Crikey, you're Harry Potter's son?" another boy said as he stopped unpacking midway, "Name's Zach Macrae."

"Yeah, that's my dad." How all these people knew his dad, Al wondered.

"I guess I should introduce myself too, I'm Andrew Parkes, and this is my cousin Nathan Corner." the boy in the corner smiled and nodded while Andrew introduced them.

The five boys spent their time leisurely unpacking and sharing stories about their families and living style. Al had learnt that Chris' mother and father, Katie Bell and Oliver Wood, had played in the Gryffindor Team with his dad, Uncle George, Uncle Fred, Aunt Angelina and Uncle Ron. Zach had an interesting Australian accent as his mother married an Australian and had lived there until last year. Nathan Corner was a silent person and did not speak up much; Andrew did most of the talking for him instead.

"We're best pals, me and Nathan," Andrew explained, "there's no other kids old as us in the family so we learnt to stick together."

"Do you know any of the first year girls in Gryffindor?" Chris asked Albus.

"Uh yeah, Rose Weasley is my cousin and I met Luey Choi not too long ago." He replied.

"Rose Weasley huh? She's kind of cute..." And he was lost in his thoughts.

"That Choi girl was the one sitting with you during dinner right?" Zach piped up, "she was totally giving you the look." He winked.

His stomach went queasy, Luey? She was cute and she seemed fairly nice… Al snapped out of his thoughts and continued to get to know his roommates, there were stuck together for the next seven years, it'd suck if they started off on the wrong foot.

"I cannot believe we have to share a room with someone like her!" Rose complained.

"I know… How she got sorted into Gryffindor I wonder" Luey said flopping onto her bed.

"She's an awful person… All stuck up and talking about how her 'daddy' buys her everything she wants."

"But at least the other girls are alright, I overheard Melanie and Susie saying that they'd rather be sorted into Hufflepuff than share a room with Louise for the next seven years."

"Well at least we're not the only ones suffering from that prat." Rose smirked. Louise Walker was a muggleborn, her father, Peter Walker, was the CEO of a big muggle company and was a millionaire. In other words she was a spoilt daddy's girl and difficult to cope with.

She lay down on her bed, wondering what everyone would be doing at home, and what her cousins might be doing in their rooms. Suddenly, she heard screams and shrieks from the bathroom and went over to see what was happening.

"Melanie Bones! I told you not to leave your things in the bathroom! I cannot stand things that are not mine in my personal space!"

"Your personal space?! We're sharing this bathroom for god sake Louise! And for the next seven years! Deal with it!" Melanie screamed back. She stormed off with Susie right behind her and plopped down next to Rose and Luey.

"Hey guys, I didn't really introduce myself properly. I'm Melanie Bones, you can call me Mel."

"And I'm Susie Diggory."

Luey's eyes widened at the name.

"Diggory? As in the same Diggory as Cedric Diggory?" she gasped.

"How do you know that name? He was my father's cousin," was the reply, "Uncle Cedric passed away in his fifth year."

"I know… My mum was in the same year as him."

Leaving the girls to talk Rose started to imagine her time in Hogwarts. Her cousins had told her that it'll be hard getting use to the castle, and her dad said the food was the best thing about it. But she didn't care about the food, the secret passage ways around the castle or even the layout of it. She couldn't wait to start class, especially Transfiguration with Professor Wescott, Herbology with Uncle Neville… It was going to be interesting learning new things.

"Let's go out and get to know the boys!" squealed Susie.

"Sure, I'll just send Al the message then." Rose said.

"Al?"

"Yeah, he's my cousin," And with that she took out a small mirror and said clearly, "Albus Potter."

Al's startling green eyes appeared on the mirror. "Hey Rosie, whatsup?"

"The girls wanted to see if we could get to know you all a bit, and I was wondering if we could all meet up."

"We were thinking about the same thing. How about you come to our room since we can't enter yours?"

"Sure, we'll be there in 5."

Rose looked up to see shocked faces.

"What's the matter?" she asked uneasily.

"Those eyes were beautiful…" Mel murmured.

She couldn't help but roll her eyes. People had always said that Al Potter was the lucky one; he had inherited his mother's charming looks, his father's green eyes and their courage and bravery. It was getting annoying, hearing all these comments about her cousin. She never got anything close; it was always "Oh she has the Weasley nose" or "Why doesn't she have red hair like the rest of the Weasleys?". The girls, except for Louise, trotted down the stairs and slipped into the boys dormitories without anyone noticing.

"Next question is blood status," Susie said, "I'm a pure-blood."

Al was next, "Pure-blood, I've got two generations of wizarding blood but my dad's a half-blood and my mum's a pure-blood."

"Half-blood, both my parents are half-bloods. Your turn Andrew!" Luey stated.

"Muggleborn, and Nathan's a half-blood, his dad married my mum's sister who's a muggle."

"Half-blood, half-blood mum and muggle dad." Zach said.

"Muggleborn mother and pure-blood father." Rose nodded to Mel.

"Half-blood. Pure-blood father and half-blood mother."

Chris looked around and saw that it was his turn, "I'm like Al; I've got two generations of wizarding blood which technically makes me a pure-blood."

They went around answering questions about each other wands and families. After hours of getting to know each other they were able to form bonds which would carry out for the rest of their lives... Something which they would treasure even after their Hogwarts days.


End file.
